


Полезное проклятье

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Curses, Drabble, Gen, Mention get, Missing Scene, artfic, cat Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: - Котик, - зловеще прошептала Беларусь, приподняв серого питомца Брагинского и глядя ему в глаза. - Где твой хозяин, котик?





	Полезное проклятье

— Котик, — зловеще прошептала Беларусь, приподняв серого питомца Брагинского и глядя ему в глаза. — Где твой хозяин, котик?

Пятнадцать килограммов мягчайшей серой шерсти тут же напряглись и тихо, пискляво, замяукали. Связываться с Наташей Арловской Руссокот не желал, боясь её даже больше, чем сам Иван. Или это только сегодня…

Беларусь продолжала пристально всматриваться в испуганную кошачью мордочку, пытаясь отыскать в ней что-то, что позволило бы ей напасть на след её обожаемого Ванюши. Однако кот явно не желал делиться своими секретами. В конце-концов, он просто животное…

— Был бы Ванечка такой же покорный и податливый, как ты, — заметила Арловская, поглаживая Руссокота по широкой мордочке.

Увидев, что Наташа не злится, кот замурлыкал, пытаясь задобрить её. Девушка улыбнулась, а потом вдруг нахмурилась, словно вспомнив о чём-то. Руссокот почувствовал перемену и затих, вытянувшись в тёплых руках и замирая.

— Ладно, что-то я засиделась. Пойду Ванюшу искать, — поведала молчаливому слушателю Беларусь и, маньячно сверкая глазами, умчалась куда-то.

Руссокот проследил за ней взглядом лиловых глаз — таких же, как и у хозяина. Хозяина ли? Вспышка белого света — и на диване сидит мужчина в бежевом тулупе. Некоторое время он ошалело глядит прямо перед собой; потом, тряхнув головой, встаёт и, покачнувшись, шепчет:

— Да уж, не стоило злить Артура. Весьма вредное заклинание, но такое полезное… Какое счастье, что его эффект не закончился, когда в комнате ещё была сестрёнка! А то я умер бы на месте… — Россия (а это был именно он) замолчал и посмотрел на подоконник, откуда на него взирал офигевший настоящий Руссокот.

**Author's Note:**

> Писал, вдохновившись этой картинкой:  
> http://i19.beon.ru/92/48/1764892/41/81280841/x_90f44180.jpeg


End file.
